Secrets and Lies
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Peter has been hiding from his past. But when Rory comes to NY and sees him,he realizes he must come clean about all his secrets to win her back. Secrets of his powers and of why he used to live in Stars Hollow. Why he was called Jess. HxGG crossover.


**AN: Hey everyone! I'm trying my hand at something new! Its my very first crossover so please be kind :) Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, there is no paire in this fanfic well by that I mean they are not a couple. Sorry if it seems like they are, but I just like describing their relationship as I did. Thanks. Enjoy.**

Peter Petrelli fell from the sky unto the ground in a loud thud causing the woman to whom he had just fallen in front of to scream loudly, partly out of fear and partly out of disbelief. He could feel his body frozen still on the cold cement. From his hazed state he could feel his leg underneath his body, at an abnormal bend, quickly go numb. He could feel his body covered with blood from the area where his ribs had popped out. Pain surged through his body as he realised his neck was probably broken as well. His breathing was fading quickly. Through half closed eyes he saw the woman beside him fall at his side. He hadn't seen the woman beside him while he was falling but he knew exactly who she was. He didn't have to see her to know her presence beside him. It had been like they were connected as he was falling, as if she had drawn him towards her, making him land right at her feet.

"Claire," he breathed his last breath and his eyes closed.

Claire Bennet couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Peter fall from the sky and crash before her very feet. He'd been gone for days and suddenly he was before her? How had he known that she would be there at that exact spot? She quickly fell to her knees beside him and stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Peter!" she cried as tears ran down her cheeks at the site of him drenched in blood. His eyes stared at her for but a second as he uttered her name before they closed. She sat there her heart beating uncontrollably. Her hand reached out and touched his face tenderly.

"Come back to me," she cried as she prayed his body would take on her power and heal itself. She closed her eyes as the seconds went by and nothing happened. Maybe she had been too late this time to save him. Then again… they had done this before. Oh how she prayed that he would be alright. He was her hero. She truly didn't know how she would live without him. The last few days thinking he could possibly be dead and almost killed her. Well not literarily of course but mentally and emotionally yes.

There was a loud gasp as Peter's body jerked upright. Claire jumped backwards in shock as her eyes quickly made their way to his. His breathing was heavy as he breathed life back into his chest. He stared at her and then down at his ribs. Placing a hand on them he pushed them back inside then twisted his neck in the opposite way cracking it back into place. His brown pools of eyes staring in shock at her, clearly having not become fully accustomed to this power, especially not from death.

He woundingly stood as she followed in a fluid motion. His eyes followed hers as he righted himself, knowing that the angel before him had saved his life once again. His heart broke as he saw the tears in her scared face shining in the midnight glow. He pulled her into his arms as he breathed in air he never knew he would miss, letting it heal his broken bones and scarred flesh. The blond in his arms held back tight as intense emotions of loss filtered between them. Tears dampened his blood stained shirt but he didn't mind. When she cried she was like a little kid again and he always felt the need to wipe away her tears and hold her close. It was just the type of relationship they had. Even from day one. It had been that simple between them. She pulled back in his arms and smiled up at him through watery eyes. She quickly stepped out of his embrace and back a step.

"How did you survive the blast?"

"I don't know…" Peter replied his voice hoarse, his breathing still heavy. "I don't remember what happened. You were the last person I saw before I blew up and then you were the first one I saw when I came too," he talked slowly. Claire just nodded too speechless for words.

Rory Gilmore was walking down the streets of Manhattan thinking of nothing in particular. Rather she was thinking of many different things all at the same time. Her mind was a mess. She had just broken up with Logan after rejecting his proposal. Something had been off there but she couldn't think what. She'd left town and just ended up in New York. It was like she had driven there in a trance. Why here of all places? Her mind drifted to Jess, it was only natural she assured herself as she walked, since she was in the place where he lived now. She'd come twice to visit him the last time being nicer than the memories she had of them as teens. Not that that had been all that awful but just full of drama and pain in the end. But she'd grown up, they both had, and were different people now. Her heart raced in remembrance of him and at the knowledge of her justification of his ways. He'd caused her pain, and she had to remind herself of that. Though she wondered if he had moved on…

She should have stopped her mind from thinking about him and dwelling on their memories of the past, but she was feeling really down so she allowed herself the luxury. She walked in a daze avoiding bumping into people by just inches. When she shook herself out of her trance she found herself to be in a deserted street. A shiver coursed through her body. It had gotten late and it was now dark out and New York wasn't exactly the safest place to be, especially at night. She was just about to turn around when she saw something that caught her eye. A blonde girl about her age or so it appeared in the dark. She was crying heavily on a man's shoulder. From Rory's position she could only see the girl's face and the back of the man's head, yet something about the scene made her continue that way instead of turning around. As the two moved apart from one another the face of the man became clearer. Still, Rory was too far to see much. As she walked closer and closer to the couple her heart picked up speed and she didn't know why. It seemed as if she had seen those locks of chocolate hair before, as if she had ran her fingers through them more than once. Then, a few steps closer, she stopped dead in her tracks. It was _him_.

"Jess?" she called into the frosty air. She knew it was ridiculous to think that way but she couldn't stop herself from getting closer. The man was too close in appearance to not be him.

"Jess!" she called more desperate now as she began to ran towards him. At first the man didn't turn, didn't move, didn't acknowledge the name at all, and then when she stood just paces away, he turned and a look of pure fear crossed his face.

Peter heard someone shout out for him but he hadn't noticed at first. It had been so many years since someone had called him that, since he'd been Jess Mariano. His past was as complicated as his present life and what he was sure the future held for him. But in short, he had been pretending to be someone else for a long time and that is why the impostor name no longer held meaning to him. Not that it really mattered now who knew of his past. His friends here would have no hesitance in accepting what his family had attempted to do. Especially Claire would understand their family's request for normalcy. What troubled and scared him was his past finding out about his present.

His brown eyes made contact with her shimmering blue ones. His heart longed to hold her in his arms again. She had been the only woman he had ever loved. Even in the five odd years since they'd broken up he hadn't gotten serious with anyone. There had been Simone, but still… that hadn't been true love. Rory had been his only love in his heart and he knew she always would be.

Claire followed his gaze and stared at the brunette before taking a few steps away, letting Peter have his space. She didn't recognize the woman that was calling Peter by some other name. Did he know her, or was he just wondering why she was calling into the dark night? Claire watched their exchange silently. Peter stepped towards the girl and then stopped shortly as if he wasn't sure if he should continue towards her.

Rory ran up to Peter and threw her arms around his neck giving him an endearing hug. The smile on her face was obvious of her sentiments. They had been together in some way in the past. The past she assumed because if it were the present Peter would have told her about her. Still… why had she called him Jess?

Peter's arms wrapped around Rory as if they had a mind of their own, he couldn't help but need to feel her close against him again. He picked her up in his embrace and lightly twirled her around before placing her back on the ground. He smiled down at her as he kissed her cheek.

"It's so good to see you, Rory. It's been too long," he said softly, having by this time recovered completely from his "death".

Rory nodded and only then did she appear to notice the blonde still close to them, watching their movements with a strange look on her face. Was that jealousy? Or mere protection? Still Rory moved back afraid that she had interrupted something. They had shared an intense scene from the looks of things before.

"Oh. I didn't realize," she mumbled as she stepped away from his embrace. "I mean I did, but then I forgot, I umm I'm sorry to interrupt," she began stumbling on her words, something she did when she got nervous.

"Rore, you're rambling," Peter said through a chuckle. "No. This is Claire. She is my niece."

As Claire stepped forwards with a short but protective smile Rory began to feel dizzy. She shook the girl's hand politely with a smile on her own face, happy that this woman wasn't Jess' girlfriend. Still… that didn't mean he didn't have one somewhere else.

"I'm Rory," she greeted Claire. "I didn't know you had a niece," she then said to Peter.

He nodded and then smiled. "It was sort of a new development. Just found out this past year," he replied, grateful that the lying didn't have to start quite yet. It would be hard lying to Rory all over again.

"Oh," Rory said, suddenly feeling quite dizzy. She held a hand to her head. "I see…" she mumbled.

"You okay?" Peter asked concerned, his hands instinctively reached over to hold her shoulders.

"Your shirt…" she continued losing her fluidity in speech. "It's full of blood."

Peter looked down at his shirt. It was full of rips and from certain spots you could see his skin with dried blood everywhere. How was he going to explain this one to her? But just as he looked up again, her legs gave out and she fell towards the ground. Peter lunged after her and picked her up in his arms.

"I need to take her to a doctor!" Peter said quickly before leaping up into the air and shooting like a rocket into the sky leaving a confused Claire all by herself. Claire sighed and made her way back towards her car.

Peter flew through the sky in a blur and quickly was above the hospital building. Diving downwards into an alley he came out with Rory still in his arms and he ran towards the door. Doctors saw him coming and came up to him helping her out of his arms which left his chest without any form of armour against people's prying eyes. He quickly crossed his arms over his chest and hoped that they would all be busy enough treating her to not bother to notice his blood covered body. The doctor led them into a small operating room and then closed the door behind them.

"What happened to her?" the doctor asked into the room, eyes not leaving the patient.

"I don't know," Peter started. "One moment she was fine and then she was holding unto her head as if she were dizzy and then she collapsed."

"Does she have any medical conditions?"

"None that I know of, I haven't seen her in years," Peter replied panicked of what could be wrong with her. After some tests here and there the doctor turned to him.

"Seems like she was in contact with some form of radiation. Do you know if that is possible?"

Peter's heart dropped. "Radiation?" he repeated the words in a question though he understood completely. He must have been radiating still from the blast when he blew up. Claire hadn't been affected because she was a regen. and could heal. But Rory had been affected… and so quickly?

"I need you to check how much radiation I'm putting out," Peter said looking up at the doctor. Only then, when the doctor turned to look at him strangely, did he seem to notice that Peter was covered in blood.

"What exactly happened?" he demanded pointing at Peter's clothes.

Peter sighed, staring straight into the eyes of the doctor and focusing hard. _I need you to see how much radiation I am putting out. I was in contact with a bomb. Get the test but involve no one._ He telepathically enforced on the doctor. According to the amount of time Rory had been in contact with him before she'd fainted, he didn't have much time with the doctor.

The doctor came back within a few minutes with a tiny machine that calculated radiation as well as a few radiation pills. Peter was glad that even though he had been enforcing this doctor to do what he said telepathically that the doctor had still been able to think on his own and bring the proper pills. He stood there as the doctor turned on the hand-held machine and pointed it towards Peter. The machine at first showed intense levels of radiation and then just as quickly as it had come it faded completely. The doctor was utterly baffled before he started to hold his head. Peter quickly took the pills and forced one into the doctor's mouth before hurrying over to Rory's side and doing the same. Then he picked her up in his arms and quickly exited the hospital. People noticed him immediately and began calling after him and eventually running after him. But as soon as they were outside, Peter shot up into the air and blurred into the sky like the fumes of an airplane.

Peter stopped on top of a random building, gently placing Rory unto the cool hard ground. He didn't have much of a choice, it wasn't exactly like he had clothes to spare to lay under her. He looked down at his clothes all ripped and sighed. He guessed the explaining would have to start right away when she woke up. He sat down on the ground beside her and gently pulled her up into his arms, holding her upright against his chest. Oh how he had missed her. But how was he exactly going to explain the complexity of his life? Even if he came clean about all his lies and about his powers, this type of topic didn't always take on people without powers. Would she believe him? Would she be scared of him after finding out what he could do, what others could do? It was a lot to take it all at once, but he knew she was strong and that she could handle it.

Just then he felt her shift against him and he looked down at her. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him once realizing that she was in his arms. She smiled at him, just the way she had when they had been dating. Her face was so delicate and sweet, he wanted so badly just to kiss her and never stop. But he refrained. Within seconds Rory seemed to regain her thoughts and memories from the minutes before. Her eyes squinted in thought as she scrambled out of his arms, falling on the ground a few steps away. She looked back at him.

"Jess?" she asked softly as her eyes looked his body over in confusion. "What...happened?"

Peter reached out for her but she shook her head so he let his hand drop by his side. "It's a long story," he said slowly.

Rory stared back, her body and eyes unflinching. "I've got time."

Peter nodded in defeat. He couldn't keep up this pretence with her anymore. If he ever hoped to have a lasting future with her, he needed to tell her the truth, regardless of how scary that might be to her. He just hoped she trusted him enough as to not be scared of him.

"I've… I've been lying to you for a really long time," he admitted honestly looking deep into her eyes. She didn't respond just waited for him to continue.

"Jess… Jess Mariano… doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked harshly, not understanding what that could possibly entail.

"My name is Peter Petrelli. My family decided that I should move out of New York when I was sixteen and move to a small town where I could be safe… I took up a new name and made a back-story with people my parents could pay off."

Rory just sat there shocked. How could that be? Luke had been so convincing and Jess' mother… they were just people he'd paid off? Luke was such a great guy why would he even do something like this, and lie to her and her mother. Especially her mother and especially since they were currently engaged again. She couldn't believe it.

"Luke just went along with all this?" she said angrily as if she didn't believe him.

Peter nodded. "Don't blame Luke. He's a great guy. After hearing my story he gladly offered to help out. He didn't even want to accept the money at first."

Rory sighed. Well at least _that _sounded like Luke… maybe Jess-er-Peter was right and this wasn't as bad as it seemed? At least on Luke's part. Still, Luke wouldn't get off scott-free when she got home. She had to look after her mom after all. She took a deep breath.

"So say this is all true and I believe you… why didn't you tell me the truth? Didn't you love me? Trust me?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes and a few rolled down her fair cheeks.

Peter couldn't stand not touching her anymore. His heart was breaking. He reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand gently holding her hair through his fingers.

"I love…d you so much," he pleaded with her to believe him, catching himself from saying that he still loved her. While it pained him to speak in the past as if he didn't still love her now, he couldn't share his feelings at the moment. He had still too much to tell her.

Rory choked on a sob. "But you didn't trust me to tell me why you'd had to change your life like that?"

Peter shook his head. "It wasn't like that. My parents made me promise to keep all this a secret back then…for my own protection."

Rory stopped crying and dried her eyes. "Protect you from what?" she asked through a deep breath. Her mind was trying to process all this as he spoke the words, but it was all too much to take in at once.

Peter closed his eyes. This was the hardest part that could change everything between them forever. Of course, he could change the outcome to his favour in once quick glance, but he couldn't live with compelling her to not be scared of him… to let herself love him. He loved her too much. He grabbed her face with both hands now and moved closer to her, hoping to provide a strength to her when she couldn't bare this any longer.

"I… I have a special ability," he said slowly, his eyes searching hers to see her every reaction. Her head tilted to the side slightly in confusion.

"Ability? Like in a certain field of expertise?"

Peter shook his head. "I… I absorb other people's abilities… other people who can do things that are… special," he tried choosing his words carefully so that she would understand without getting overly shocked.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Abilities to do things that you wouldn't think possible…" Peter tried again. "…flying, healing, telepathy, to name a few."

Rory's body began to shake below his grasp. "Like… in movies?" she asked so sincerely that he couldn't help but smile. He nodded.

"So what can you do exactly," she asked after a few minutes when her shock had worn off to some degree. Her eyes shown shock but not fear and it was as if she did believe that he wasn't lying. To that he was very grateful, it made all this that much easier.

"Well those abilities I mentioned… I can fly, heal, and read minds… I can also tell the future through painting…" he paused letting her take it all in.

Rory sat there stunned. "I can't believe… that I actually am believing this," she said softly. "But that would explain why you are covered in blood and are still alive and with no apparent wounds."

"Yes. I'm telling you the truth Rory, I hated having to lie to you about all this, but there are people that are scared of us and are capturing people like me and holding them in prisons that the government doesn't even know about."

Rory gasped. "That's horrible. Granted it's a lot to take in but… I know you…" she said softly. "You wouldn't hurt anyone."

Peter smiled and gently pulled her into his arms. "I've tried so hard to be a hero since my powers manifested. I always wanted to make you proud even though I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Rory let herself be comforted by him, she needed strength right now. She was just too overwhelmed. She believed him, and she wasn't scared, yet she didn't know what else to think. Other people had powers? Were they dangerous like you saw in movies? She stayed in his arms just holding unto him.

"I…I'm glad you finally told me…" she said against his shoulder.

"Me too. It feels so good to finally have you know everything. I was so scared you wouldn't accept me."

Rory didn't say anything just pulled him closer to herself. After a few minutes she pulled back. She smiled at him.

"Tell me about your life here… what your life with powers is like…"

"Well… like I said, it's not all glamorous, people often try and capture us and that is why we have to choose who we trust with our secrets carefully. There is a serial killer that we still have not caught who preys on people with abilities and steals them, like I can do, and then kills them. We have been trying to stop him."

Rory gasped. Her fear was true. "We?"

"I've found several people with different powers. I got my flying from my brother, and my healing from my niece."

Rory seemed to only remember then, at those words, the girl from before. "So… you have a brother… and a niece…"

Peter nodded. "But I wasn't lying before when I told you that I only found out last year about her. It was something my brother had kept secret even from me."

"I see. She seemed nice."

"She's the sweetest. I love her so much. I've only know her for a year but I've grown so close to her. I really feel like we are connected somehow… different than just family… I think it's because we feel like we are the same because we both can heal."

"I'm so happy that you have this life where you are loved so much," Rory said as she laid her head against his chest.

"I'm sure you'd love Claire. You should get to know her."

"How old is she?" Rory asked. "I thought you two were a couple."

Peter laughed. "She's sixteen, nine years younger than us. True she does look older than she is."

"I want to meet your family sometime," Rory said and then realized something and instantly pulled away. She lowered her face and a faint blush touched her cheeks.

"Are you dating anyone?" she asked softly, raising her eyes to show that she wished he didn't. Where these sudden feelings for him had come from she didn't know, but she did know that she didn't want him to be with anyone else.

"No," Peter replied reaching over to touch her once again, pulling her head closer to his. "I've only ever loved you," he breathed against her face before claiming her lips in a powerful kiss.

Rory's head wheeled at this knowledge as she savoured every second of their kiss. How long it had been since she'd felt those soft lips against hers, the sweet taste of his kisses over her lips and neck. She kissed him passionately back as he fell lightly backwards unto the ground his arms holding, protecting her, at her waist as she fell on top of him. After what seemed to be too short for both of them Rory pulled back. Even though they had grown up since the old days of their make-out sessions, she didn't want go further just yet, not here… especially when she wasn't even sure where where was. She looked around and smiled.

"Where are we?" she asked as she caught her breath.

Peter laughed. "On the roof of some building," he said through a laugh. "I guess you didn't have to look far to believe me that I could fly. But I'm glad you did without me having to show you."

Rory stood and reached down to grab his hand. "Take me somewhere?" she asked shyly. Peter beamed. He had only been dreaming of this for years. He grabbed her waist in his two hands and pulled her closer to him and then slowly began to rise in the air.

"Oh my gosh," Rory said as they took off into the midnight air. She looked below her and could see everything so small. She held unto his neck.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Home," he said the one word that gave her shivers all down her body. She loved the sound of that.

"I came here," Rory said softly, "unsure of what I would find. It was like fate was pulling me here. Now I know why nothing has worked out in my relationships since you left. I still love you," she whispered against his face.

Peter paused mid-air and turned his eyes towards her. "I love you so much too and I promise that is all the secrets I will ever keep from you. Never again will I lie or hide anything from you," he promised.

Rory smiled as she closed the distance between them. A quick peck on the lips and then she remained there, lips touching, as she said, "Good. Now let's go home."

Peter nodded and then took off with the woman he loved in his arms, and his heart free of all guilt and fear. He had everything he wanted now and didn't have to worry anymore about his past catching up with him and not understanding. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
